Obsession
by Xaleria07
Summary: Izaya always knew that he had a slight obsession for messing with Shizuo. But he would have never considered that maybe the reason Shizuo felt so much hatred towards him was because the blonde had his own unhealthy obsession...ADDED 2ND PART.
1. Obsession

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Izaya always knew that he had a slight obsession for messing with Shizuo. But he would have never considered that maybe the reason Shizuo felt so much hatred towards him was because the blonde had his own unhealthy obsession…

**Rating:** M for cursing, implications of rape, and twisted psychological themes

**Pairings: **Shizuo/Izaya

**So because this just kept bouncing around in my head and I couldn't get it out, I decided to write it. This oneshot is inspired by G Dragon's song "Obsession" and partly by a strip comic I read on zerochan. I wanted to explore a little more into a "dark" Shizuo and perhaps the reasons why he hates Izaya as much as he does. So hopefully he doesn't seem too OOC and I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>If only I could hold you once<em>  
><em>I wish you were my lover for just a moment<em>  
><em>Please, please, please I pray<em>  
><em>Us, us, us, us together, together <em>

_Because I love her so much my greed keeps growing_

_I want you for myself. You by yourself._

_It's my obsession, don't curse me_  
><em>That's my obsession, don't look away<em>  
><em>It's my obsession<em>  
><em>Don't tell me please, Don't tell me, That's my obsession<em>  
><em>That's my obsession<em>

_- _**G Dragon "Obsession" **(translated)

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

Izaya groaned as his head throbbed. His mind felt clouded and his body sluggish as his muscles ached in protest at his movement. But a part of him was screaming at him to wake up and be more alert. That there was something really wrong with this situation. Finally, Izaya shook away the cobwebs from his mind though his body still felt weak. However, he was a bit more alert as he frowned and slowly scanned his surroundings with his crimson eyes.

He was in a bathroom, though whether he was in a bathroom in a house, apartment, or hotel room he couldn't tell. But the bathroom was relatively clean except for the slightly dried splatters of blood on the tile that lead up to the raven's feet. It was then Izaya noticed he had been patched up, a blood soaked cloth tied around his shoulder, and he figured that the blood loss must be why he felt so tired. There were shackles around his wrists and he was chained around a pipe that used to have plaster wall around it before someone broke apart the wall to reveal the rusted pipe. Izaya tugged on the shackles and realized that despite the rust the pipe was still pretty solid as were the steel links of the chain. Izaya then inspected the shackles and groaned when he realized at they were the old fashioned kind that needed a turn key. He could probably pick the lock but it would take him a while and he didn't have the proper tools on him or nearby right now.

_How did I get here?_ Izaya wondered as he went back to studying his surroundings, seeing if there were any clues as to where exactly he was and just who had brought him here.

In the bathtub there was just a simple white bar of soap and bottles of strawberry shampoo and conditioner. There was a mirror medicine cabinet above the sink but it wasn't open and Izaya was too far to reach it. On the sink there was a small glass with a blue toothbrush in it. There was also a toilet that was just a foot away from him that had the seat cover down, and Izaya noticed there was a blood handprint near the top of the tank as well as a roll of gauze sitting on top of it. He inferred that whoever had patched him up probably sat there.

But just _who _did patch him up? And _why _was he here? _What_ did this person want from him? _How _long had he been here?

The frown on Izaya's face deepened as he tried to remember what he had been doing before he awoke. It had been like every other day, him skipping to Ikebukuro with a wide, devious smile as he decided that today was a beautiful day to bug Shizu-chan. And then…

And then…

What had happened after that?

Izaya was scowling angrily now as he tried to push away the slight muddy feeling in his head. But the memories kept blurring around in his head, making a unclear picture of what had happened. He began to mutter stuff to himself, trying to go over the day slowly.

"I got up, got dressed, forced Namie to do more useless filing, spread some more rumors online, and then I got bored. So I went to Ikebukuro to play with Shizu-chan…and…"

Izaya's red eyes widened as bits and pieces started to come back to him…

* * *

><p><em>Whistling a happy tune and skipping merrily, leering at those who stared at him strangely, Izaya searched around for his target. One would think he would be easy to spot with his tall stature and blonde hair. Finally, the tuft of blonde hair entered Izaya's line of sight and the raven brightened as he snickered to himself.<em>

_He walked fluidly and silently up behind Shizuo, intent on catching the ex bartender by surprise. But maybe he wasn't as quiet as he thought because before he could push the blonde into the path of traffic, the blonde turned around, staring straight at Izaya with steely, coffee colored eyes. Izaya wouldn't admit it aloud, but the look sent slight shivers down his spine. _

_However, he remained cool and calm as he smiled innocently, "Aww, you ruined the surprise, Shizu-chan." _

_He expected the blonde to get angry like he usually did and pick up the nearest object to throw at him, but Shizuo remained where he stood, his hands in his pockets and eerily serene expression on his face. Izaya didn't show his inward confusion. Shizuo surely was acting quite differently today. How unexpected…but then again, Shizuo always did the unexpected._

_Thinking that maybe the blonde just needed some motivation, Izaya whipped out his flickblade and slashed Shizu-chan across the chest in one swift movement. The blonde's clothes ripped and a red line of blood appeared on his chest, but he seemed unfazed as he stumbled back slightly, gripping onto a sign for balance. Instead, he ended up tearing the sign out of the concrete._

"_Izaya…" Shizuo muttered lowly, his grip on the sign tightening._

_But the raven just laughed, "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!", and he dashed off, knowing this was the start of their usual game. _

_Only after Izaya had run down a few blocks and near a deserted alleyway did he notice that Shizuo did not give chase. He blinked in confusion, looking around and not seeing the blonde brute anyway. "How weird," he murmured to himself as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He wondered if Shizuo was planning a surprise attack on him. Casually, he looked around his surroundings but again the blonde was nowhere in sight. _

"_Got you."_

_Izaya froze in shock as he suddenly found himself pushed to the ground, Shizuo pinning down his arms while knocking away Izaya's flickblade from the raven's hands and straddling Izaya's waist so that it was difficult for the raven to move his legs. When had Shizuo gotten there anyway? And why didn't Izaya hear him? But the raven kept his voice light and teasing to mask his surprise and slight fear, "Congratulations then, Shizu-chan. You finally got me." _

_He didn't want to say that the blonde could probably kill him right now. It was better to by time by distracting him with talking and taunts. But Shizuo was quiet for once, instead of yelling at and accusing Izaya of nasty doings. The blonde's coffee colored eyes again held a calm coldness that didn't suit the usual Shizuo. Izaya could hear warning alarms going off in his head that something was wrong. That despite being so unpredictable, Shizuo wasn't acting normal. _

"_Why?" Shizuo muttered so quietly that Izaya almost didn't catch it._

"_Why what, Shizu-chan?" Izaya inquired, hoping that it would distract the blonde long enough for him to weaken his grip. However, he winced as Shizuo only held onto him tightly._

_Shizuo's eyes tightened slightly with anger as he gritted his teeth, "Why you…?"_

_Izaya was confused, unsure of what he meant. He didn't where this was going as Shizuo suddenly shut his mouth and got a very serious and frightening expression on his face. Izaya couldn't hold back the involuntary shudder this time as Shizuo reached out and took the flickblade he had pushed away from Izaya into his hands. Izaya's crimson eyes widened slightly as Shizuo held the blade up, inspecting it. "Shizuo," Izaya said softly yet gravely, using his full name to show Shizuo that he was being serious. This freaked him out! "What are yo—!"_

_He didn't get to finish his sentence, his mouth opening to scream as Shizuo suddenly thrust the flickblade down and into Izaya's shoulder. His scream of pain could have probably awaken the dead had Shizuo not swallowed his scream by placing his mouth over Izaya's, kissing him roughly._

_Confusion, anger, shock, pain, Izaya felt them all. He squinted his eyes, trying to force back the tears that threatened to spill from the pain. He could feel his muscles tense and the blood ooze around his wound. He screamed again as Shizuo dug the knife further, but again Shizuo silenced him with a kiss._

_Izaya didn't understand any of this as the blonde tangled their tongues together and held Izaya's arms down with the free hand that wasn't stabbing him. When Shizuo finally broke away from him, Izaya gasped for breath and glared at the blonde. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"_

_Shizuo only answered by twisting the knife, making Izaya sputter in pain before the blonde silenced him with rough, demanding kisses again. _

_Izaya could feel that he was getting dizzy now, probably from the blood loss. His head spun and he tried so hard to fight against Shizuo's tongue that forced its way into the raven's mouth. But somehow the strength seemed to be depleting from his body._

_I don't understand, Izaya thought as his consciousness began to fade. Who are you?_

_He wasn't sure if this person was the same Heiwajima Shizuo he had always known. _

_Because Shizuo hated him, didn't he? The stabbing made sense._

_The kisses didn't._

_Just what is this? Izaya thought before he blacked out completely._

* * *

><p>Izaya cursed as he looked around the room again. Was this Shizuo's bathroom? Was he holding him captive now? What the hell had happened?<p>

"HEY!" Izaya yelled as he banged his foot against the bathtub, making a loud noise. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

There was a moment of silence before the door squeaked opened, revealing the blonde with his arms crossed across his chest. There was that same frightening look in his eyes again that made Izaya shiver. But the raven tried to keep whatever shred of dignity he had left and glared at the blonde, "I didn't think you had an S&M fetish, Shizu-chan. I, on one hand, am not interested in this. So would you unchain me?"

But Shizuo didn't answer him; the blonde just stared. It made Izaya uncomfortable. Suddenly, after a long pause, Shizuo moved. Izaya was a bit relieved before he saw the glint of his flickblade in Shizuo's hand. Izaya's body tensed and his eyes instinctively widened in fright. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't understand," Shizuo mumbled as he inched closer to Izaya, a dark look on his face. "Why it's you of all people."

Izaya flinched slightly as Shizuo leaned down and touched the tip of the flickblade to Izaya's shirt. The blonde looked up at Izaya's eyes. "Why do I have to feel this way towards you?"

Izaya winced as Shizuo pulled on his shirt and ripped through it with the knife. He held the torn shirt in his hand before his movements became fast.

"Wha—?" Izaya shrieked before Shizuo placed the shirt over his mouth and gagged him. Izaya's entire body suddenly felt ice cold as Shizuo pushed him towards the ground, his other hand practically ripping off Izaya's jeans. Izaya didn't know when he started to whimper as he stared at Shizuo with large, frightened eyes.

"I hate this," Shizuo told him with a cold voice as he tugged Izaya's boxers down and threw them aside, leaving the pale raven bare of anything. "I hate that you make me feel like this."

_Stop!_ Izaya wanted to scream, but his protests only came out muffled as he heard Shizuo unbuckle and unzip his pants. His body was pinned to the ground as he didn't dare move as he felt Shizuo's hot breath on him.

There was no warning. Just excruciating pain.

Izaya tried to blink away the tears as he groaned, hearing Shizuo grunt behind him. Their bodies moved fast, yet Izaya felt so cold. Each thrust felt like Shizuo was stabbing him in the shoulder again, twisting the knife and digging it in as deep as he could. Izaya's screams were muffled but bounced off the bathroom walls, joining the lewd sounds of their actions.

_It hurts,_ was all Izaya could think as he scratched at the tiles in the ground, trying to grip anything. Trying to project the pain he felt onto something else.

He would have never thought Shizuo would ever do this.

"Izaya," Shizuo spoke softly in the raven's ear. "I love you so much. It scares me how much I love you."

_Liar,_ Izaya wanted to tell him, but Izaya had collapsed on the bathroom ground, tired, spent, and broken. _Why would you do this to someone you love?_

* * *

><p>"<em>You seriously haven't seen him at all?<em>" the doctor's worried voice chimed on the phone. _"He's been missing for nearly two months now, Shizuo! Are you sure you didn't kill him?_"

"I told you, I haven't seen him," Shizuo grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Really, why couldn't Shinra just mind his own business? So what is Izaya was missing? Why should anyone else care about it?

"_If you say so, Shizuo…but I'm worried. It's not like him to just disappear like this_."

"Yeah, whatever, Shinra. Look, I've got something to take care. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"_Alright._"

Shizuo frowned as he shut his cell phone. "Why does everyone have to ask me about you."

Shizuo turned around to the raven that sat peacefully on his couch, his crimson eyes clouded and dull and his expression blank as he stared at a TV. The blonde smiled softly as he sat next to the raven, petting his hair softly. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Shizuo kissed the pale cheek of the raven, "Maybe we should move. Get away from here. Just the two of us. What do you say, Izaya?"

The raven didn't answer. He never did anymore. He had stopped talking weeks ago, and now the only time Shizuo heard his voice was in bed. "Yeah, I think that sounds nice," Shizuo answered for him. "Maybe we should leave Japan altogether."

He cradled the raven to his chest tightly, sighing contently. "And then it'll just be the two of us. And you will be all mine. Don't you like the sound of that, Izaya?"

_Because you're all mine._

_After all, you're my obsession._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. O_O Can't believe I just wrote that.<strong>

**Well, I certainly hope I didn't scare anyone off! And sorry this is how it ends. Originally, Izaya was supposed to die…but I thought that it would be more "dark" if Shizuo kept Izaya as like his puppet. This story has a way darker tone than I usually write so sorry it's not that good or sounds weird. **

**Also, sorry if you guys find any grammar mistakes. I did a really quick proofread before I posted this as this was just something I had to get out of my head and not to mention I'm procrastinating on a research paper I have due tomorrow. XD**

**But I hope that it was at least a good read. And thanks a bunch if you read and review!**

**And for those you who happen to follow my "A Little Thing Called Love" story, I plan to update this weekend! So sorry for the wait.**

**-Xaleria**


	2. Together

**Because some of you asked for it, here is a continuation of the oneshot, Obsession~! :D Sadly, this is the end of the story now. But I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**This chapter is inspired by G Dragon's song "She's Gone" which is a sort of sister song to his "Obsession".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters. I also do not own the songs "Obsession" or "She's Gone".**

* * *

><p><em>I'm serious, I'm attached to you<em>

_Are you saying I'm crazy, you didn't know? I'm stubborn_

_I tore all the smiles you showed me_

_I grinded all your love inside my heart_

_I can't continue feeling this uncomfortable_

_Let's go somewhere where there are no people, it's just that I want to be alone with you_

_Now you can't go anywhere_

_(Yeah I love you girl)_

**- G Dragon "She's Gone" **(translated)

* * *

><p>He hadn't talked in months and that slightly worried Shizuo. While Shizuo didn't mind how docile he had become since he stopped talking, the uncharacteristic quietness was now becoming quite frightening. What if he couldn't speak at all anymore?<p>

"Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya…" Shizuo murmured quietly as he rocked the raven gently in his arms, stroking his hair and kissing the raven softly on his forehead. "Why won't you speak? Please say something, anything. It's starting to scare me how quiet you are."

But the raven still didn't speak. His dull scarlet eyes, once full of vitality, now stared blankly outside the window past Shizuo as waves lazily crawled on the white, clear sand outside. The two of them sat on a window seat of their new home, a quaint, little white house right by the beach. It was solitary, and the beach was so small that not many people ever came to this little place. It was their own place. A place for just the two of them to live in peace. Shizuo hadn't told anyone he was moving. He had just packed up his apartment and left. He didn't want anyone following him and interrupting his time with Izaya. He just wanted them to be left alone.

Shizuo had thought the change of scenery would be good for Izaya. He thought that maybe a beachside place would lift the raven's spirits, maybe even get him back to how he was before. To the Izaya he remembered. To the Izaya he loved. But no such luck.

"Is it my fault?" Shizuo whispered as he looked up at the pale, sickly face of the raven in his arms. His eyes tightened slightly as he finally took a good look at the raven. Izaya was so much skinnier. He had always been pretty thin, but Shizuo didn't like the way it seemed like the raven's pale skin just clung to his bones. Izaya's dark hair, that once shone healthily, now hung limply and dimmed. The laughter that used to be evident on Izaya's face had turned to deep frown lines. It was like Izaya was a just a shell of the person he used to be.

How could this have happened? Shizuo smiled sadly as he caressed the cheek of the object of his affections. He had just wanted Izaya to himself. He hadn't meant to turn the raven into…this.

Maybe he had been wrong. No…he was wrong. This wasn't what he wanted. This isn't what he liked.

"I'm sorry," Shizuo said sincerely as he cupped Izaya's face in his hands, trying to make the raven look at him. But even though Izaya's eyes were looking right at him, there was such a faraway look in them that Shizuo was sure the raven couldn't see him at all. "I'm so sorry, Izaya," Shizuo said again as he leaned forward, hiding his face in the curve of Izaya's shoulder to his neck. "I swear I'll fix this. I promise you, I'll change this. I'll bring you back."

The raven didn't respond, though his fingers twitched slightly in response to the blonde's words.

* * *

><p>"I brought your favorite, Izaya," Shizuo called out as he stepped inside the house and carefully locked the door behind him. He stepped out of his shoes and walked towards the living room where he knew Izaya was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the ocean. For some reason, Izaya really liked that spot. Shizuo walked quietly up to him, putting down the box he held on the coffee table nearby. He gently placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders, a bit saddened when he felt the raven stiffen slightly at the contact. "It's time to eat, Izaya," Shizuo told him softly, reassuringly rubbing his thumbs against Izaya's shoulders. "I brought you a surprise."<p>

Izaya didn't react to the words, still somewhat stiff and cautious at Shizuo's touch as he bit his lip and looked out the window at the waves crashing against the shore. Shizuo tried not to let this get to him as he let go of Izaya and grabbed the box from the coffee table before he sat next to Izaya on the window seat. He opened the box, the smell of fish wafting into the air and making Izaya perk up slightly. Shizuo watched as Izaya turned his head towards the blonde, looking down at the box. Shizuo picked up a piece of sushi from the box and held it out to the raven. "You like ootoro, don't you?"

The raven seemed to recognize this fact as he looked at the sushi, a slight, simmering look of desire in his eyes for a brief moment. But there was still cautiousness in the way he moved as his eyes flickered from the sushi to Shizuo's face. Shizuo grimaced slightly, disheartened by the fact that Izaya seemed so distrusting of him. But he guessed it was his fault, after all he did to the raven. Shizuo motioned to Izaya to go ahead and eat it, reassuring, "It's okay. You can eat it."

At first, Izaya still seemed a bit hesitant, but then he slowly reached out and took the piece of sushi in his mouth, chewing slowly and even licking remnants of rice that stuck to Shizuo's fingers. Shizuo relaxed, smiling softly as he continued to feed Izaya piece by piece until the raven had finished everything that Shizuo had bought. Shizuo let out of a sigh of relief. That was the first full meal Izaya had eaten in a long while.

"Was it good, Izaya?" Shizuo asked him. The raven seemed confused, looking up at Shizuo with questioning eyes and a slight frown. Shizuo was happy to see some kind of emotion on Izaya's face, as the raven had been completely emotionless since he stopped speaking. The raven nodded his head slightly to confirm Shizuo's question, and Shizuo smiled brightly at that, ruffling Izaya's hair gently. "That's good."

Izaya still seemed confused as his eyes stayed glued to Shizuo while the blonde stood up from the seat and walked towards to the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

* * *

><p>That night Shizuo helped Izaya bathe, gently scrubbing the raven's body and frowning at how sick Izaya looked. Shizuo wondered if he should get ootoro every night until Izaya was a healthy weight again as he washed Izaya's hair and hoped that eventually the shine it used to hold would return. Izaya was quiet throughout the whole process, a frown on his face and confusion in his eyes. This was the first time Shizuo had treated him so gently and even bathed him properly. Usually Shizuo made them take baths together and their baths consisted of…well, the thought of it made Izaya shudder slightly, burying himself deeper in the bubbles of the bath.<p>

Shizuo either didn't notice or decided to not show that he noticed as he washed away the soap still clinging to Izaya's hair. Shizuo then stood up and grabbed a towel from the rack, holding it open for Izaya. The raven stood up, the water falling from his bare body. Shizuo blushed slightly and held out the towel to Izaya, turning his face away from the raven, "You can dry yourself, right?"

Izaya still looked confused but took the towel in his hands, and once he did Shizuo turned around fully and started to walk out of the bathroom. "I left your pajamas on the counter. Just come out when you're done changing." The blonde then left, shutting the door behind him.

Izaya didn't get it. This wasn't like they usually were. Before, Shizuo had jumped him at every chance. But today he was actually being sort of…gentlemanly. Izaya shook his head, banishing the thoughts. It must all be in his head. Why would Shizuo change so easily? He was the one who hurt the raven in the first place, wasn't he?

Resolved that nothing had changed, Izaya did a quick drying of himself, not bothering to put on his pajamas, and stepped outside the bathroom. Shizuo sat on the bed, rubbing his temples like he was trying to get rid of a migraine. He looked up when he heard the door open, and his face turned red when he saw Izaya standing there completely naked.

"Didn't I tell you to change?" Shizuo said roughly.

But what was the point when Shizuo was just going to undress him later? Izaya just wanted to get this over with already so he walked slowly towards Shizuo, pushing the blonde down on his back on the bed as the raven's hands fumbled with his belt. But suddenly Shizuo pushed him away, holding his hands on Izaya's shoulders so that the raven was a certain distance away from him. There was a sort of dark and sad look on the blonde's face as he spoke, his voice rough and slightly bitter, "Go get dressed, Izaya."

Izaya blinked, at first not comprehending to what he was saying. Get…dressed? But why? Did he really want to deal with the tedious actions of undressing Izaya again? Deciding it was better to not question Shizuo, Izaya walked back to the bathroom and pulled on the shirt and drawstring pants Shizuo had laid out for him. By the time Izaya stepped back out the bathroom, Shizuo was already lying in bed and seemingly asleep. Izaya was shocked. He didn't understand any of this. Wasn't Shizuo going to have sex with him like always?

But even after Izaya stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Shizuo to awaken and beckon him to bed, the blonde just slept peacefully. Maybe he was just really tired? Izaya just shrugged this off and slowly crawled into bed beside Shizuo, staring at the roof and wondering what had caused this sudden change. But then his thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Shizuo reached out and took Izaya into his arms. Izaya stiffened slightly, wondering whether Shizuo had rethought about having sex tonight. But instead of undressing Izaya like the raven expected, Shizuo just cuddled him close to his chest, the blonde placing his chin above Izaya's head and sighing contentedly.

Izaya didn't get it. He didn't understand. What had changed?

Why was Shizuo being so nice to him now?

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you haven't found him yet!" Shinra glared at the man sitting across from him as he stood up and banged his hands against the table. "It's been seven months since Izaya went missing! How much longer is it going to take you?"<p>

"Kishitani-san," Shiki said gravely his eyes narrowing at the underground doctor. "I understand your concern for your friend, but we hardly have much to go on. As far as we know, Orihara-kun has disappeared completely. No one knows where he is, and the only man who could probably find Orihara-kun has also disappeared."

"I guess I see your point," Shinra sighed as he finally calmed down, plopping back down in his seat and massaging his temples. "It's just that this is so unlike Izaya."

"Believe me, Kishitani-san, I would also like to know where he went off too," Shiki huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "But don't you think it's odd that right after Orihara-kun disappeared, so did Heiwajima Shizuo?"

Shinra frowned, showing that the thought had crossed his mind, "Yes, that is a bit weird, but I'm sure that Shizuo just went off looking for Izaya himself so he could kill him."

"Perhaps," Shiki mused as he leaned forward, threading his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "But from what my men gathered from Orihara-kun's secretary, Orihara-kun had gone to see Heiwajima and never returned. And then there were those rumors for two months about how tame Heiwajima had become, getting less angry and destroying fewer things. And then Heiwajima suddenly disappeared from Ikebukuro as well. Now tell me that isn't a coincidence."

"Are you trying to say that Shizuo had something to do with Izaya's disappearance?" Shinra looked at Shiki incredulously, but the gears in his head had started turning. He had thought it was strange when he called Shizuo and asked if he had seen Izaya. The blonde had acted a bit differently. Shizuo hadn't seemed concerned about Izaya's disappearance at all, which wasn't what Shinra had expected from him. He thought the blonde would explode, accusing Izaya of plotting something nefarious and declaring that he would go hunt down the "flea" and kill him. But instead Shizuo had been surprisingly impassive and somewhat tame.

"I'm merely saying that it's a possibility we can't rule out," Shiki explained. "After all, you can't say you haven't noticed how…" Shiki trailed off, looking for the right word, "obsessed Heiwajima is with Orihara-kun."

Shinra couldn't find any fault in his words. Shiki was absolutely right. Shizuo was obsessed with Izaya, and Izaya was obsessed with Shizuo. That was why they kept fighting and chasing each other. But could that obsession really have led Shizuo to doing something dangerous? To actually make Izaya disappear?

Shinra didn't know if Shizuo was really capable of that.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go outside?" Shizuo asked as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He always wondered why Izaya chose to sit at the window seat and look out the window at the ocean. At first he thought it was because it was the nicest place in the house, but now Shizuo figured perhaps the reason why Izaya liked it was because he had never let Izaya out of the house, afraid that if he did Izaya would run away. That window was his only connection to outside.<p>

Izaya seemed taken aback by Shizuo's sudden statement, actually turning away from the window for a moment and looking at the blonde with a surprised expression. His eyes were wary, expecting Shizuo to change his mind at any moment as he nodded in confirmation.

"Well then, let's go," Shizuo simply said as he stood up from his seat and walked up to Izaya, offering his hand to the raven. Izaya looked at it with wide, suspicious eyes. But Shizuo just looked at him calmly, and Izaya slowly took his hand. The blonde led Izaya across the living room, through an entryway and opened the front door. Izaya blinked as the sun hit his eyes, putting his hand up to block it out. It had been a long time since he had been under the sun.

Izaya gasped almost inaudibly as his toes hit the warm sand and a cool breeze brushed past his face. He opened his eyes wide, taking in the sight of the outside as nature's sounds filled his ears. He heard the waves crash against the shore with a slight rush of wind that people called "the sound of the ocean". The bird calls of seagulls, the chirping of crickets, and the rustling of animals hidden within brush nearby, he heard them all. All of them hitting him at once almost overwhelmed him as he walked closer to the waves. He almost wanted to cry over being outside for the first time.

This was freedom.

But why? Izaya turned back slightly to see Shizuo standing behind him, a small smile on his face as he watched Izaya. Why did Shizuo let him outside? Why would he give him a taste of freedom? Was this so he could show Izaya he could easily give it and then take it away? Would he lock him up again right after Izaya enjoyed these few precious moments?

No. He didn't want that. Izaya fell to his knees the, frantically searching through the sand. He heard Shizuo call out worriedly, but he ignored it until he felt his hands grasp a cool, smooth shell. Shizuo suddenly appeared then, grabbing Izaya and asking what was wrong. This was his only chance!

Izaya broke the shell in his hands and used as much of his strength as possible to fling himself at Shizuo and throw the blonde off balance. They fell to the ground, rolling in the sand slightly as Izaya lashed out at Shizuo with the broken shell, cutting through skin and making him bleed. Shizuo struggled with the raven for a moment as he tried to grab at the shell. After a few moments and few more earned cuts, Shizuo successfully took the shell from Izaya's hands and threw it aside, rolling over and pining Izaya to the sand.

They both breathed heavily as they stared angrily at each other. Shizuo trembled slightly, tempted to yell at Izaya but he tried to calm himself. Yes, he didn't like the fact that Izaya had tried to attack him, but if he thought about it, why wouldn't Izaya attack him? Why wouldn't he try to escape from the man who had hurt him so badly?

Izaya wanted to scream in frustration and cry, though he did neither. He had been so close. So close…freedom had been so close to him. But now it was gone. Shizuo would probably never let him outside ever again. He would never get a chance like this again. Izaya waited for Shizuo to attack him, knowing he probably pissed off the blonde.

But instead of hitting him, Shizuo instead hugged him, burying his face in the crook of Izaya's neck. "I'm sorry."

Izaya blinked, wondering if he heard that correctly. Did…did Shizuo just apologize? As if he sensed Izaya's doubt, Shizuo repeated, "I'm sorry, Izaya. I…I know you probably hate me more now than you ever did before. Sorry."

Why…why was he apologizing? Why did he look so sincere as he looked at Izaya with those hurt and regretful coffee-colored eyes. It almost made Izaya feel guilty for what he did as a painful twinge stung in his chest.

Why was Shizuo being so nice now?

It was making it harder to hate him.

* * *

><p>It was like Shizuo was a completely different man.<p>

He treated Izaya so gently. He did things he hadn't done before, personally feeding Izaya all of the raven's favorites, bathing Izaya, and falling asleep with just simply holding Izaya in his arms. He even still let Izaya walk out on the beach every day despite what Izaya had done before.

Izaya got more confused by the day, unsure of what he was supposed to feel towards Shizuo. Hatred because of what Shizuo had done? But he was so nice now, and Izaya could slowly feel the hatred melting away. Izaya began to look forward to when Shizuo would come home, wondering what the blonde had gotten him today to eat. He liked feeling Shizuo's hands caress him gently as they scrubbed his skin and washed his hair. He liked walking on the beach, feeling the sense of freedom with Shizuo steadily following behind him. Izaya even sometimes tested Shizuo, doing things purposely he knew pissed Shizuo off. And even though the anger would show on the blonde's face he would just take in deep breathes and calm himself. Izaya was almost touched by Shizuo trying to lessen his anger for him.

But wasn't Izaya supposed to hate him? Not have this weird, fluffy kind of the feeling every time Izaya looked at Shizuo's face. Wasn't he supposed to see a monster every time? Not the soft blonde locks Izaya found comforting to run his hands through, those coffee colored eyes that looked at Izaya with so much emotion them, or the way the left side of Shizuo's lip curled up more to make his smile slightly crooked. He wasn't supposed to notice these things or think that they made the blonde somewhat endearing.

He was supposed to hate him.

So why was he finding the blonde more irresistible by the day?

* * *

><p>"Where did you get this?" Shinra asked as he looked at the piece of paper with the numbers scrawled on them.<p>

"From Heiwajima's brother," Shiki simply said as he crossed his legs. "He took quite a bit convincing, but once I mentioned it concerned his brother's…well-being, he finally gave it to me. Their brotherly bond is quite strong."

"Yeah, it is," Shinra murmured as he looked at the scrap of paper. "So this is really Shizuo's new number?"

"Why don't you try it yourself?" Shiki offered as he placed a cell phone in front of Shinra. Shinra looked at the phone hesitantly at first before he moved and picked it up, dialing the number…

Izaya looked up from the window where he was waiting for Shizuo to come home. The phone in the house rang, which was surprising because it rarely did. The only one who called was Shizuo's brother after all. Izaya wondered briefly if he should pick it up but then shrugged, figuring that if it was Kasuka he could always just say Shizuo wasn't home yet.

Izaya picked up the phone, clearing his throat to make a clear greeting before the voice on the other line spoke first, "Hello? Shizuo?" Izaya's eyes widened with shock as he heard a voice that was definitely not Kasuka on the other line. And he recognized that voice. "Shizuo? It's Shinra. Hello? … Come on, why won't you answer me. Are you still mad because I got upset with you over Izaya's disappearance? Because you know—"

Izaya hung up the phone before Shinra could finish and pulled out the plugs. He would tell Shizuo to throw the phone away later and that they should probably move again. If Izaya knew Shinra as well as he thought, the underground doctor probably got Shiki to help him find out where Shizuo had disappeared to and get this number, and Izaya didn't want Shiki knowing where he was. Shiki would definitely drag him back to Ikebukuro because he liked Izaya and his informant abilities. And Izaya didn't really want to go back to Ikebukuro.

After all, what was the point when his favorite toy wasn't there anymore?

Izaya perked up as he heard the door open, that familiar voice he had listened to since high school yell his name now speaking his name so lovingly and gently, "Izaya? I'm home."

Izaya walked out to the entryway, smiling brightly as he looked at Shizuo, shocking the blonde as he spoke for the first time in eight months, "Welcome back, Shizu-chan."

_And now you're mine. And I'm yours._

_Together we'll succumb to our obsessions._

_Together we'll be. Together we'll always be._

* * *

><p><strong>The ending lines are inspired by this great picture I saw on zerochan: www. zerochan 871504 (remove the spaces). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this end! Heehee~<strong>

**Also gaaragirlsasori asked me if she could adopt this story and make her own version/spinoff of it, and I told her to go for it! ^^ So if you guys want to see more of this story, you can look forward to hers. :D**

**Thanks so much everyone for reading and the reviews, faves, and alerts! ^^**

**-Xaleria**


End file.
